


The morning after

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Post-Timeskip, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Kenjirou wasn't going to sacrifice his good marks for a man. Especially, if the relationship wasn't even official yet.Luckily, that had changed last night.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> The rare pair writing spree continues!

Waking up, Kenjirou was extremely disoriented. The mattress felt all wrong, and the pillowcase wasn't silk, so clearly, he wasn't in his own bed. But as he opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling, the events of last night came rushing back to him. He'd finally, _finally_ managed to find time for that date he'd promised Yahaba weeks ago. Between shifts at the hospital and university exams, it was hard to actually date someone. And Kenjirou had ambitions. He wasn't going to sacrifice his good marks for a man. Especially, if the relationship wasn't even official yet. 

Luckily, that had changed last night.

Which made it all the more infuriating that the hotel bed beside Kenjirou was empty. Did Yahaba really think he could fuck off without waking up his boyfriend to say goodbye? Kenjirou was about to go look for his phone to tell Yahaba off when he realised that Yahaba's clothes were still strewn across the floor. That was also when he noticed the faint noises of running water from the other side of the wall. 

Heaving a sigh of relief, Kenjirou got out of bed and started gathering their clothes, trying to smooth out the worst wrinkles in the process. They'd been all over each other as soon as the door had closed behind them, undressing each other with an urgency Kenjirou hadn't felt since he first started experimenting with other boys in high school. Remembering it put a smile on his face that he quickly tried to rein in when the bathroom door clicked open to reveal Yahaba in his underwear. 

“Morning,” Yahaba said, suppressing a yawn.

“Good morning,” Kenjirou replied. He let his eyes wander, delighting in the love bites that stood out against his boyfriend's pale skin. “How are you feeling?”

“Fucking sore, because someone had no patience,” Yahaba grumbled, grabbing the t-shirt Kenjirou held out for him.

“You weren't complaining last night, though.”

Yahaba laughed. “Because it was amazing. Hopefully, I won't have to wait for another month to get some again.”

“I can't promise that my schedule will get any better any time soon, but you're welcome to come over to my place whenever. I could give you my spare key.” Kenjirou shrugged, trying to play the suggestion off like it was no big deal, but his heart was racing.

“Sure. Sounds good to me,” Yahaba said, casually placing a kiss on Kenjirou's cheek. 

Kenjirou couldn't help the grin this time, wrapping his arms around Yahaba's waist before he could move away again. 

“I don't have the spare key with me right now, but you could come home with me now. My shift doesn't start until five.”

“Only if you let me borrow some clothes as well.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing (no NSFW fics on Tumblr, though).


End file.
